Planet 00017892
It's Your World In 2128, after years of global warfare, theoretical physicists joined together with astronomers, engineers, and particle physicists to announce a breathtaking breakthrough: the ability to create new Earths. Instead of warring over ever-scarcer resources and ever diminishing supplies, factions and populations could transport to a verdant Earth, untouched by humans. With great fanfare, the colonists departed for the first Earth clone created, ready to leave war behind. It took two months for the first battle to take place. It turns out that factions weren't so ready to share, to give up past grudges, or to forgive trespasses. As future Earths were colonized, future wars followed. You have one of these Earths. It is waiting for your story, your wars. As of now there are no cities, no wars, even the continents are unnamed. But all that will change. The wars will come. They always do. -Risk Legacy Rule Book, Page 3 In the Beginning... When the planet was new and there were no scars or cities on the board the wealth of the world was distributed. While it is impossible at this late date to know exactly where all of the coins associated with the game's beginning were placed, it is known with a high degree of certainty that half of the world's original 12 coins were placed in the South Central Continent, with two alone being placed in East Africa. When considered from a "coins per territory" perspective the South Central Continent has always been the wealthiest in the world. The signatories of the game, in keeping with the back story of the world, are not so ready to forgive trespasses. They also embraced the game mantra of "What's done can never be undone," which was first spoken as a ruling on Dana's set up by Martin before the dice had even dropped in the first game. As a consequence written House Rules were adopted from the outset of the campaign. The First Age The First Age was characterized by development of resources and bonuses. No scars were placed on the board during the First Age which were detrimental to a player occupying a territory. To further illustrate the rate of board development in the age it's worth noting that every victor founded a major city. The Modern World Six wars have been fought on this world during two seperate ages. Three continents, The Aiel Waste, Youtopia, and Newer Eggoland, have been named while three others remain blank. By all measurable dimensions the North Central Continent has the largest population. The South Central Continent continues to have the largest economy in terms of coins per territory with a lead of 0.89 coins per territory more than the next closest continent. However, with all minor cities having been founded by the end of the Invasion there is now no option other than placing a new coin for players that hold on. Consequently Newer Eggoland and the North Central Continent have rapidly expanding economies. Youtopia suffered greating in terms of both population and resources during the War of the Breaking, losing two population and a coin. The Aiel Waste has effectively remained stagnant with no evident growth. Proportionally this makes the value of the Aiel Waste much less when compared to the other continents.